Когда разум в плену – 3 Правильный Доктор
by susanivanova12
Summary: Кардифф, старый друг, он же первый партнер, он же может стать правильным выбором Джона


Автор: Susan Ivanova

Рейтинг: R

Пейринг: Джон/НМП, Майкрофт

Жанр: драма, ангст, харт-комфорт, психология, АУ

Дисклаймер: отказ

Саммари: Кардифф, старый друг, он же первый партнер, он же может стать правильным выбором Джона

Примечание: сиквел к «Когда разум в плену» и «Когда разум в плену – 2»

Статус: закончен

**Когда разум в плену – 3. Правильный Доктор**

- Джонни, каков стал, а! Герой, красавец! Чего кислый? Сейчас отдохнешь с дороги, приведешь мысли в порядок, покажу тебе город и самые клевые места для тусовок!

- Эл, сбавь обороты, я не герой, не красавец и какие еще тусовки?

- Ай, в чем ты не изменился, так в педантичности, старый ворчун! Иди сюда… У-у-ух, сколько мы не виделись!

Джон, едва сойдя с поезда, все еще пребывая не в самых радужных мыслях, тут же попал в объятия высоченного золотоволосого викинга с широченной белоснежной улыбкой, с непрекращающимся потоком слов восторга, обожания всего на свете и в частности – Джона.

- Рад видеть, Эл, - Джон обнял старого друга. – Выглядишь… - он отстранился и оглядел мужчину. - Слов нет, как ты выглядишь, - решил Джон, ощутив свою неполноценность рядом с неописуемым красавцем.

- Да брось, - шутливо принялся кокетничать Александр. - Ой, ну не смущай… Господи, Джон, ты бы знал, сколько раз я тебя вспоминал. Да не торчи ты как пень, иди сюда! – Эл снова сгреб друга и крепко, но осторожно обнял. - Целоваться не лезь, а то не сдержусь, - предупредил он, но первым же чмокнул Джона в щеку.

- Эл, я…- Джон аккуратно выбрался из объятий, смутившись.

Эл всегда был таким: таким шумным, таким красивым, хотя, пожалуй, теперь он стал еще краше. И как только ему это удается? Пластика? Особая диета?

- Поехали ко мне, отдохни, потом сходим в паб, - Эл подхватил чемодан и приобнял Джона свободной рукой. - Нет-нет-нет, никаких возражений не приму!

А еще Эл всегда был шумным. А если вспомнить, насколько шумным он был с Джоном…

Машина, квартира в тихом районе, симпатичная обстановка внутри…

- Проходи, я тебе потом покажу такой клуб! - … с новинками техники, которыми, похоже, пользовались редко… - Да, слышал про сбор выпускников? Говорили, что… - …зато очень просторная спальня, выделенная Джону, а уж о размере спальни хозяина дома можно было только… - Кстати, пошли, посмотришь на мой сексодром. Помнишь, я говорил, что у меня обязательно должна быть чертовски большая кровать?

Джон послушно ходил за сияющим другом, смотрел на убранство дома, на идеальную чистоту, на приятный запах цветов в кадках, слушал рассказы о клинике, о работе…

- А ты?..

- Не поверишь, но мечта идиота осуществилась, хотя не совсем так, как бы хотелось – я буквально окружен членами. Ну и вагин хватает, но знаешь… я этого не говорил, но иногда от членов тоже нужно отдохнуть.

Джон вспомнил службу в армии, работу в клинике, жизнь на Бейкер-стрит… казалось, это было в какой-то прошлой жизни.

- Венеролог?

- И доволен этим. Кстати, в клинику нужен профи-хирург.

- А ваш куда делся?

- Куда и все из Кардиффа – подался на заработки в Лондон. Сам же знаешь – лучше место, выше зарплата, престиж, то, се.

- А ты?

- Джон, я родился здесь и здесь хочу жить, хотя учиться все равно пришлось у вас там. И знаешь, я не жалею, что не уехал отсюда – тут хорошие люди, Джон, у нас команда, а видел бы ты нашего психотерапевта!

- Хорош?

- Слов нет, да вот беда – у него уже двое.

- В смысле? Партнеров?

- Детей, Джонни, детей. И беременная третьим красотка-жена.

- И ты его?..

- Боже упаси! Я жить хочу! Каратист, пацифист и вег, но эти глаза… м-м-м! Пиво будешь?

- Каратист-пацифист… понимаю… Спасибо.

- Не смейся над моей печалью. Он толерантен к нам, грешным, но запросто сломает руку, если к нему в трусы заберется чья-то мужская конечность. Впрочем, знаешь, наш хирург, тот, что смазал пятки в Лондон… м-м-м!

- Господи, Эл!

- Что?! Джон, ты как неживой, честное слово! Стоп. Джон, не-е-ет… Джон, нет! Нет, Джон!

- Да что?!

- Ты меня променял?! Джон, женщины?

- Эл, я же не обещал тебе хранить верность, я…

- Нет, стоп, больше ни слова! Уф-ф-ф… Ну, ты даешь, мужик.

- Разочаровал?

- Меня? Шутишь?

Джон, поминутно меняющий выражение лица с пресного и виноватого на веселое, широко улыбнулся. Александр, храни его боже, Миллер был самый безбашенным из друзей Джона. Уже тогда первый красавец школы, позже - колледжа, душа любой компании, ловелас, сердцеед, повеса, Александр Джеффри Миллер влюблял в себя девочек и мальчиков, учителей и даже дворников на улицах, со всеми держался как с лучшими друзьями, не имел врагов, зато оставлял после себя дорогу, устланную разбитыми сердцами. Именно он открыл Джону мир однополой любви, именно он стал первым человеком, которого поцеловал Джон еще в школе, с которым Джон ощутил себя первооткрывателем в колледже, а потом, перед армией, решил испытать и себя. И бог свидетель – Александр умел отдавать и принимать почти одинаково волшебно.

Учились вместе, когда Эл переехал с родителями в район, где жил Джон, вместе пошли в медицинский, решив, что нет занятия благороднее, чем помощь ближнему, вместе тусовались, в школе после очередной вечеринки, когда оба едва стояли на ногах, пришли в себя, страстно целуясь в машине отца Эла, там же, боясь окончательно прийти в себя и расстаться злейшими врагами, занялись сексом… не то, чтобы ерзанье друг по другу могло назваться полноценным сексом, но крышу сорвало у обоих. Тогда Эл окончательно убедился в том, что мальчики намного интереснее девочек, а Джон решил не спешить с выводами и бегал за девчонками. И эти поцелуи за настоящие Джон решил не считать.

Первый по-настоящему важный для обоих шаг парни сделали в колледже. И первым на это решился Джон.

У Эла были какие-то сумасшедше-блядские губы и глаза такой холодной небесной красоты, окруженные пушистыми длинными ресницами, что парня за глаза называли сладким купидоном, только Элу было на всех наплевать. Эл ходил в тренажерный зал, прекрасно плавал, не раз доказывал, что он мужчина, а не то, кем его называли, постоянно разбивал сердца и… как ни странно был безумно влюблен, хотя об этом знал только один человек. И этот человек был Джоном.

Родителей Эла не было дома, а парни даже толком не выпили, чтобы голова приятно захмелела и можно было бы списать похоть на алкоголь. Бутылка пива на двоих и вот Джон уже едва сдерживается.

Эл никогда ничего не говорил о своих чувствах, но тот, кто мог видеть, замечал, как каждый раз, при взгляде на невысокого синеглазого паренька, голубые глаза Эла наполнялись каким-то магическим внутренним светом.

- Хочу пойти в армию, - сказал тогда Джон, приняв бутылку у друга. - Хочу защищать эту страну, этих людей.

- Защищать можно и дома, - печально возразил Эл, смешно выпятив нижнюю губу и сдувая со лба волнистую прядь золотой челки. – Жизнь, Джонни, везде одна, а вот смерть…

Джон повернул голову, взглянув на друга – никто и никогда, ни одна девчонка не смотрела на Джона так пронзительно, вкладывая во взгляд все чувства и эмоции, говоря все объяснения без слов. Джон отставил недопитую бутылку на прикроватную тумбочку – мать Эла потом долго будет возмущаться, потому что пиво прольется, запачкает ковер – и, прекрасно отдавая себе отчет в поступках, обхватил Эла за шею и притянул его в жадный поцелуй, боясь, что если молчать и смотреть так долго, никакого терпения не хватит, что сам Эл не сделает первый шаг, побоится напугать Джона, а потом шанса может никогда не быть, потому что Джон все для себя решил, потому что впереди уже маячит армейская подготовка, а там недалеко и до войны, поэтому все, что есть – здесь, сейчас и так, как только возможно.

Они катались по покрывалу, переплетаясь как полоумные осьминоги руками и ногами, зубы стукались о зубы… а потом пришла нежность, потом волной накрыл страх – а что дальше? Джон до безумия хотел Эла, но страшно боялся, потому Эл решил не мучить друга.

Джон так никогда и не узнал, с кем Эл наработал такие навыки, под кем так же стонал и задыхался, направляя в себя член партнера и мастурбируя свой, кого целовал, чье имя кричал, кончая – это было лишней информацией. Джон до темноты в глазах хотел этого парня, безумно ревновал к его пассиям, хотя знал, что он не любил тех, других, а всегда любил только одного, который метался от девчонки к девчонке, совершенно забыв про самого Эла. Джон хотел быстро, жестко, но вышло нежно, осторожно, хотя Эл заверял, что достаточно растянут – это вызвало бурю ревности, пожара на коже и почему-то желания разбить красивое лицо лежащего внизу парня.

- Джон? – Эл затуманенным взглядом окинул нависавшего над ним друга. – Джон, что?..

- Заткнись, - бросил Джон, трясясь от желания и злости. Как же так? Почему Эл любит его, а спит с другими? Это нечестно, больно, неправильно! Джон лучше, он и только он – все, что нужно Элу. И никто больше, кроме Джона, не смеет звать его Элом – это привилегия Джона! – Заткнись!

Но все же Эл говорил. Не делать этого было невозможно – Джон мог запросто порвать его, нужно было успокоить, расслабить, уговорить делать все аккуратно, чтобы избежать травм – родителям потом не объяснишь, почему их сын едва переставляет ноги. И Джон слушал, учился, расслаблялся и… чувствовал. Чувствовал все, делал все, изучал, впитывал, едва не воя от нового ощущения.

Эл был необыкновенным парнем, у него даже задница была совершенно необыкновенная, а внутри необыкновенной задницы было чертовски необыкновенно.

Больше они не целовались – поза не позволяла, но Джон застыдился своих эмоций. Эла нельзя было ни бить, ни насиловать, он казался каким-то божеством, на которое можно было только молиться, которое можно было ласкать, которое можно было осыпать ласками, касаться с необычайной бережностью. Этого не знал никто кроме Эла, но тогда, в их по-настоящему первый раз Джон впервые плакал от нежности к парню, от сводящей с ума тесноты вокруг собственного члена, от умопомрачительных ягодиц в ладонях, от криков, стонов, всхлипов – своих и Эла, от восторга, жара кожи, новизны, ощущения правильности и неправильности одновременно.

Это было… это был первый раз, когда Джон усомнился в своей гетеросексуальности, но так никому ничего и не сказал.

Тот раз, когда Джон решился окончательно, произошел перед отправкой в армию. Два медика, два друга, тишина квартиры Уотсонов, когда Гарри упорхнула к очередной любовнице, почти то же, что было в колледже, но теперь куда реальнее. Послезавтра Джон уедет и никто не знает, вернется ли он. Это горько, это страшно, но Джон уже все решил для себя. Завтра будет вечеринка, а сегодня есть только двое.

- Эл, я хочу… - в горле пересохло, пиво казалось кислым. – Эл…

- Джонни, не надо, я же вижу, ты не… - Эл обнял друга и прижался к его плечу губами.

- Я хочу! – Джон упрямо поджал губы. – Я должен знать как… я просто должен, Эл!

- Джонни, не надо, - уговаривал друг. – Если из желания отдать – тем более не надо. Я этого не приму.

- Не хочешь меня? – Джон вздернул подбородок.

- Джонни, зачем ты так? – в голубых глазах мелькнула обида.

- Ответь!

- Джонни, пожалуйста…

- Ответь, Эл, не хочешь?

- Хочу, - раздался шепот. - Ты это знаешь, ты всегда знал, но, пожалуйста, не надо, Джонни, - руки обвились вокруг груди, прижали Джона к горячему телу Эла. Парни выросли, возмужали, Эл и без того ростом для баскетбольной лиги, а телосложением – для модного журнала о спорте, но в душе это все тот же безнадежный романтик с желанием любить, быть любимым и помогать людям. Странный выбор кафедры, но у Эла своеобразное чувство юмора.

Джон же остался прагматиком, совершенно обычным, каким он себя считал, хотя знал, что кое-кто считает его уникальным. Чтобы быть военным медиком нужно больше, чем просто пара красивых глаз, улыбка Аполлона и упругие ягодицы. Нужны знания, нужна сила воли, просто сила, желание жить, желание помогать, стрелять, убивать, защищая – все это и черт знает, сколько всего еще. Это Гарри было наплевать на мотивы, побудившие младшего брата пойти в армию, Эл их знал, чувствовал кожей, всеми фибрами души и… боялся потерять самое ценное в его жизни.

А Джон хотел завершить начатое, узнать то, что давно хотел бы узнать, но так боялся. Нельзя идти в армию, боясь. Однажды страх может убить, а Джон не того теста человек, чтобы поддаваться этому. Бояться нужно и это правильно, это стимул к жизни, но если ему не суждено вернуться, у него не должно быть сожалений о чем-то несделанном из-за страха.

- Эл, я хочу, - прошептал Джон. - Я должен это узнать.

- Джонни, Джонни… - Эл как всегда взял бы любимую болтологию в узду, но внезапно замолчал. Джон – упрямец, Джон добьется своего, Джону нельзя отказать. – Это будет больно.

- Знаю, - тряхнул головой Джон. - У меня тут… - он выложил из кармана тюбики.

Эл рассмотрел этикетки, выбрал один.

- Сразу не получится, нужно растянуть.

- Знаю.

- Джон… - тогда был первый раз, когда Эл не назвал его привычным «Джонни» - игры кончились, началась суровая реальность жизни. – Джон, я не хочу, чтобы ты жалел потом.

- Пожалею, если ты этого не сделаешь. Ты, Эл, - нажал Джон и Эл сдался.

Были неторопливые ласки – Джон не захотел целоваться в губы. Эл целовал его тело, каждый палец, окутывал поцелуями, как будто создавал невидимую броню на будущее, чтобы защитить Джона. Джону было неловко, стыдно, а ощущение влажного языка Эла у ануса вызвало страх, малодушно захотелось сдвинуть ноги, одеться, сбежать, но Джону нужно было знать, каково это и он остался.

Это была нежность, наверное, даже любовь – Эл был опытен с мужчинами как любовник, а Джон был для него величайшей жемчужиной, хрупкой статуэткой, даже несмотря на то, что Джон был молодым мужчиной, сильным физически, сильным морально.

Эл уговаривал не словами, а пальцами – развести пошире ноги, довериться, отдаться ласкающим пальцам.

Это было долго, дольше часа, двух, трех – Джон устал, взмок, но Эл как доктор считал, что подготовку нельзя взять и отставить в сторону – анус просто разорвется, нужно все сделать как следует. Боль будет, будет и удовольствие.

И Эл добросовестно растягивал стенки сфинктера, массировал простату, посылая по телу Джона судороги удовольствия, и лишь когда убедился, что Джон может принять три пальца и уже готов к большему, отпустил его, вытащил пальцы и взглянул в его лицо.

- Я хочу, Эл, - повторил Джон.

Действительно, больно, когда тупая головка члена входила внутрь – Джон сдавленно застонал, втягивая воздух сквозь зубы, больно, когда начал неторопливо и очень медленно входить глубже ствол – Джона выгнуло, побелевшие пальцы вцепились в одеяло, а член почти опал, было больно, когда Эл начал совершать медленные бережные фрикции, лаская уставшее тело любовника, а потом с головой накрыло что-то новое, потом Джон расслабился, хотел быстрее, грубее, но Эл делал все с такой упоительной неторопливостью и осторожностью, что Джон начал выть.

И все же под конец, когда перед зажмуренными глазами мелькали красно-белые вспышки, Эл ускорился, почувствовав любовника, поняв с безукоризненной точностью его потребности, а когда в ласкающую руку пролилась сперма Джона, когда из его глаз брызнули слезы от оглушающего ощущения, неведомого до этого, Эл впитывал эмоции Джона как губка воду, стараясь не пропустить ни единого жеста, ни одного крика, рыка, стона.

Сняв презерватив и отбросив его в сторону, Эл лег рядом с подрагивающим от посткоительной неги Джона, зацеловывая его плечи, шею, лоб, но не касаясь губ. Лишь когда до смерти уставший Джон уснул, обнимая друга, Эл позволил себе желанный поцелуй, зная, что ответного он не получит.

Вечеринка на следующий день прошла на отлично, Эл не произнес ни одного лишнего слова, Джон так и вовсе старался спрятаться от друга, как будто стыдясь пережитого, хотя оба понимали – не в этом дело. Дело в армии, в том, что может произойти, в том, что если сейчас обняться, поцеловаться, сказать всем гостям, что сердце никогда уже не будет биться ровно, все стремления можно смело послать к черту. Джон этого не выдержит, Эл – не вынесет расставания.

Никто и не узнал о связи двух мужчин, никто и не узнал потом, включая проницательную Гарри, буквально обнюхавшую брата днем, когда явилась от подружки.

А потом… потом, когда Джон уехал, Эл остался, спустя какое-то время перебрался в Кардифф и остался там, стараясь не бередить старые раны. И хотя Джон присылал редкие смс-ки другу, ничего особого не говоря, оба знали, что так будет не всегда, однажды все кончится.

Но не кончилось – Джон вернулся спустя годы, Эл, так и не осевший с партнером, был ведущим специалистом, его многократно сманивали в Лондон, но он категорически отказывался – во-первых, не хотелось бросать коллег, во-вторых, не хотелось возвращать призраков прошлого в городе, где когда-то давно он нашел, полюбил и потерял единственного мужчину в своей жизни, к которому звало сердце.

Звонок Джона Эл воспринял как манну небесную и как звон погребального колокола одновременно. Это было страшно, желанно и… как-то незавершенно. Может, потому Джон и решил встретиться, хотя Эл не тешил себя иллюзиями. Таких мужчин как Джон, однажды встретив, не бросают, не отпускают – не мог же он быть одиноким? Это так же невозможно, как отсутствие парочек по весне.

- Не хочется отдыхать, если честно, - признал Джон, вынырнув из омута памяти. - Эм… можно хоть взглянуть на твою клинику?

- Не мою, на свою я не заработал, а вообще я как-то не планировал вот так сразу раскрывать все карты. Спешишь что ли? Ждет кто? – Эл приложился к пиву.

- Никто меня не ждет, - с неожиданной горечью признал Джон.

- А сестра как же? Слышал, она разошлась со своей подругой. Жаль…

- Слышал? Откуда? И почему вдруг жаль?

- Слухами земля полнится, а вообще, как оказалось, есть общие знакомые. Почему-почему… - пояснять Эл не стал, сразу сникнув и даже нахмурившись.

- Слушай, я бы в самом деле взглянул на клинику, если ты не против, - Джон захотел увести тему с опасной дорожки, на которой, если поворошить, можно было обнаружить множество ненужных камней.

- А ты нигде не работаешь? – небесно-голубые топазы глаз Эла загорелись огнем. - Ты? Джон, да что с тобой? Никогда не поверю!

- Придется, - Джон виновато дернул плечом. Какая уж тут работа, если сосед… На душе стало паршиво. – В самом деле, нужно устроиться, снять квартиру… Эл, ты чего?

Викинг встал и прошелся по комнате, стараясь не смотреть на друга.

- Я думал, что ты приехал ко мне, Джонни.

- К тебе. К кому же еще?

- Тогда зачем тебе квартира?

- Эл…

- Снова тороплю события? Ладно, не буду. Прости, Джонни, только не сбегай как в тот раз.

- Не то, чтобы торопишь, но… Это все слишком быстро, Эл, слишком.

Джон ощутил неправильность момента. Он приехал к другу, но выглядело это так, как будто все, что было нужно Джону – работа, за которую потом можно было расплатиться определенного рода услугой. Эл убьет его, если узнает про такие мысли – он не заслуживает ни подачек, ни тем более фальши. Только не Эл.

- Ладно, прости, - но Эл был не настолько проницательным и тем более не был телепатом. – Клиника так клиника, только предупрежу, чтобы готовили шампанское и все прочее. Ты не против?

- Побойся бога, человечище – еще только утро! – замахал на друга руками Джон.

- Ну, пусть готовят утром к вечеру, чтобы хорошенько остыло, - Эл уже набирал номер на мобильном. - Алло, Крис? Дорогуша, предупреди Ви, что я приведу на смотрины нового хирурга, будь душкой… Что?.. Нет, всех на после-после-послезавтра, а лучше через неделю-две… Да… Спасибо, ты прелесть, с меня шоколадки… Хорошо, коробку и поцелуй. Пока.

- Ты так со всеми кокетничаешь? – Джон улыбнулся, став невольным слушателем разговора.

- Главное – найти к людям индивидуальный подход, Джонни, - строго и как-то по-взрослому – Джон снова улыбнулся – произнес Эл, поправив воображаемые очки. – Крис – душка, но сластена каких свет не видывал. Иногда я думаю, что скоро увижу ее на липосакции.

- Такая полная?

- Пухленькая, но ты бы ее видел – чистый шоколад!

- Господи, Эл, ты точно не би? – закатил глаза Джон. - Не успел выяснить.

Эл глубоко вздохнул, принял позу Мыслителя, но через пару мгновений сдулся и растянул губы в улыбке.

- Точно, Джонни, я б проверил, но у меня не встанет даже на Крис, а она сокровище.

- А Ви – кто? Очередной шоколад или кофе-латте?

- Ви – это Ви, царь и бог клиники. Тебе понравится. И нет, это белый шоколад. Точно не хочешь вздремнуть?

- Я что, так плохо выгляжу?

- Видно, что ночь была тяжелой, но в целом от тебя глаз не отвести. Пожалуй, я похожу за тобой, чтобы не увели из-под носа.

Джон даже не понял, это была шутка или Эл в самом деле был бы не прочь вернуть старое.

Коллектив клиники «Совершенство» оказался в самом деле сплоченным, милым и дружелюбным. И им в самом деле не хватало второго хирурга – остальные по кончики ушей были заняты пластическими операциями. Ничего нового – увеличение груди, липосакции всего, что только можно. Джон не хотел касаться таких дел, все-таки для этого нужно больше часов практики, это лишь эстетика, а он военный хирург.

- Педиатрию хочешь? – предложил невысокий азиат Шон – один из хирургов. - Знаешь, отсюда уходят только по причине выгодных условий в Лондоне, но здесь, в этой клинике врачи тоже не пальцем сделаны. Так как насчет детишек? Или хочешь снова скальпель и отсосы?

- Педиатрия? – Джон как наяву увидел засушливый климат Афганистана, по коже будто прошелся суховей, плечи ощутили тяжесть оружия… Там оперировать было сложнее, там не было стерильных палат и столько ассистентов и медсестер, зато там были дети… Паршиво, но дети тоже воевали, стреляли и умирали под пулями. – Педиатрия подошла бы, - решил он. – Я люблю детей.

- Чу-у-удненько! – пропел Эл. – Шон, не строй глазки, тебя там уже заждался милый пациент в отключке, - осадил он хирурга, с невозмутимым выражением лица как смотревшего на Джона, так и принявшего слова коллеги. – И не надо слать меня туда, куда я точно собираюсь пойти, - предупредил Эл.

- Эл, остынь, - так же спокойно остудил пыл Шон. – Все, мне действительно пора. Не прощаюсь, Джон. Рад был познакомиться.

- Взаимно, - руки мужчины не пожали – один торопился на операцию, второй не хотел отнимать у первого время.

- Ну, что, как тебе Крис и прочие? – Эл сложил руки сзади. - Милейшие люди. Шон меня каждый раз шлет туда, куда я обычно и хожу.

Джон фыркнул, представив совершенно невозмутимого хирурга и своего крайне жизнерадостного друга в словесном поединке.

- И ты всегда так себя ведешь? И с пациентами тоже? Эл, это жестоко.

- Я люблю людей, Джон, я обожаю людей. Я безумно влюблен в каждого своего пациента и даже в уборщика Фила, который меня не выносит, потому что я люблю жизнь, я люблю здоровье, хотя мои пациенты иного о нем мнения, я до одурения люблю позитив и… - Джон готов был поклясться – Эл произнес бы окончание фразы как: «…и я люблю тебя», но Эл вдруг замолчал, как будто потеряв мысль. – И нам нужно к Ви, - вспомнил он спустя пару секунд. – Кстати, люблю детишек. Обожаю детишек! Хочу троих как минимум, но пока не знаю, от кого. У тебя нет на примете никакой симпатичной блондиночки, которая мечтала бы заиметь красивую дочку или самого очаровательного сына из всех существующих, а? Да, кстати, ты не против, если вечером пошлем всех к черту и пойдем оторваться в клуб, а не в паб? Или ты за тихие семейные вечера? Мне вообще все подойдет, но…

Джон слушал друга и буквально отогревался сердцем и душой. После молчаливого соседа с равнодушием ко всему живому, Эл был как глоток чистого воздуха со своим неуемным оптимизмом, болтовней, обожанием всех и вся, и неутомимостью по жизни.

- Клуб? Можно, но я неважно танцую, - согласился он.

- Это совершенно не проблема, Джонни. Тело помнит – ты быстро вспомнишь. Я же помню, как ты отжигал на вечеринках! Кстати, Ви, конечно, адский Цербер, но я ее тоже обожаю.

- Эл, Эл, притормози! Есть хоть кто-то, кого ты не любишь?

- Того, кто разбил тебе сердце, Джон, - золотоволосый викинг с золотым же сердцем взглянул на Джона и тут же отвел глаза.

Ви… Вивиан Аннэтт Джордж оказалась подтянутой моложавой бизнес-леди, тонко разбирающейся в нуждах современных людей и ориентированной на достижение максимального результата. Коллег миссис Джордж считала семьей, много сил вкладывала в клинику, при этом умудрялась вести домашнее хозяйство, заниматься с младшим ребенком из троих, строго следила за средней дочерью-подростком, беспокоилась за старшую с трудной беременностью, даже судя по фотографиям обожала мужа, но женщиной была довольно строгой и требовательной, чего от нее и ждал персонал клиники. Дисциплину миссис Джордж ценила превыше всего, хотя в кабинете в приватной обстановке позволяла подчиненным называть ее просто по имени.

Расспросив Джона обо всей его карьере как доктора, приняв во внимание активную работу со знаменитым детективом:

- Шерлок Холмс? О, наслышана о его методе. Весьма любопытно, хотя мне лично не понятно, - Ви покивала, добавив: - Читала Ваш блог, доктор Уотсон – очень познавательно! Никогда бы не подумала, что увижу Вас воочию.

В конце концов, миссис Джордж поднялась – Джон так же встал – и протянула руку, сказав, что нанимает его в отдел педиатрии.

- Вы очаруете всех маленьких пациентов, доктор Уотсон, - сообщила Ви.

- О, не думаю, миссис Джордж…

- Можете называть меня просто Ви.

- Эм… Спасибо… Ви…

- Вы думаете про Александра и ангельское свечение вокруг его головы? – догадалась Ви, смешно наморщив нос. - Я буду драться за такого специалиста – к нам едут почти со всей страны, потому что другого такого венеролога нет не только в Великобритании и Уэльсе, но и, думаю, во всем мире. Алекс способен очаровать кого угодно.

- Да… то есть… да, Ви, знаю, мы вместе учились.

- О, рада вдвойне, доктор Уотсон!

- Джон, пожалуйста, раз уж я называю Вас Ви.

- Как скажете, Джон. Ну, что ж… Добро пожаловать! – Джон с удовольствием пожал ухоженную ладонь женщины.

Клуб, новые знакомые, отмечание новой работы, воссоединение старых друзей…

- Потанцуем, Джонни? – Эл протянул руку Джону.

- Ты шутишь, - смутился тот. - Какой из меня танцор?

- Лучший! – заверил Эл. - Помню, как ты крутил задом на школьных тусовках – от тебя было глаз не отвести. Давай, Джонни, вспомни старое!

Народ пил, танцевал, любил, а Джон уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз так отрывался. Никогда после Афганистана, пожалуй.

- Черт с тобой, ты мертвого уговоришь, - решительно заявил Джон, позволяя утащить себя на танцпол.

- Давно бы так! - восторженно завопил Эл.

Домой мужчины завалились поздно ночью – оба нетрезвые, довольные, уставшие и…

- Ну и как тебе?.. – Эл швырнул ключи на столик и тут же был схвачен, пришпилен к стене и…

- Молчи! - приказал Джон, наклоняя к себе более рослого партнера и отчаянно целуя его. – Только молчи!

Говорить Эл и не думал, отвечая на все поцелуи, ласки и вжимаясь пахом в пробиравшуюся к нему в джинсы ладонь Джона.

- Джон, ты не… - и все же Эл должен был спросить, видя что-то тревожное в глазах Джона. - Джон, Джонни, тише, ковбой, ты что это?

-Не хочешь? – Джон отстранился, глядя на партнера.

- Боже, ты что несешь? – оскорбился тот. - Хочу, умираю от желания, но, Джон, ТЫ не хочешь, вот проблема.

- Хочу, - решил Джон, снова наклоняя к себе Эла, но тот мягко, хотя и решительно отстранил мужчину.

- Оу, оу, Джонни, подожди минутку!

- Почему, Эл? Что ты хочешь еще? Послушать рассказы о моем прошлом? Что?

- Да к черту рассказы, Джонни! Я не позволю тебе сломать жизнь, спутавшись со мной. Джонни, не ломай себя, не надо! – викинг взял ладони Джона в свои, проникновенно глядя в глаза. - Не сходи с ума.

- Я думал… - Джон смутился, опустив голову и убрав руки из ладоней Эла. - Черт… прости, я…

- Все нормально, ничего, - успокоил тот, обняв друга и прижав его к могучей груди. - Джон, я люблю тебя, ты знаешь это, всегда знал, но мы оба пьяны – это раз, а лично я сексом на нетрезвую голову не занимаюсь, мы оба прошли суровую школу отношений – это два, а три – ты меня…

- Не надо, Эл, бога ради, не надо! – Джон едва не закрыл лицо ладонями, сгорая от стыда.

- Нет, Джон, мы опять же оба это знаем – ты меня не любишь и не хочешь. И не смей меня жалеть или делать это в оплату! - жестко произнес Эл, встряхнув друга за плечи – не больно, но чувствительно, чтобы дать тому понять силу своих намерений.

- Что? Да я бы никогда не…

- Джон…

- Ладно, прости, просто… Черт!

- Все нормально, мы друзья, все хорошо, Джонни, но не смей размениваться собой. Если уж захочешь – просто отсоси… Твою мать, нет, Джон… это была грубая шутка, - спохватился мужчина, заметив поползновения друга к своей ширинке. - Нет и нет. Все – в душ и спать. Завтра на работу.

- Сегодня, - пробормотал убитый стыдом и отказом Джон.

- Тем более. Спать, Джонни. Зажму тебя в укромном уголке трезвого и сгорающего от желания, если хочешь, но не раньше, - Эл быстро поцеловал друга в краешек губ и слегка потряс. - Ты понял? Не раньше. Все, а теперь спать – Ви ненавидит опоздания.

- Но ты же…

- Чтоб я пропустил твой первый день? Да никогда!

Как ни странно, первый рабочий день прошел великолепно – команда действительно подобралась славная, дружная, начальница была хоть и акулой, но питалась исключительно планктоном, а пациенты Джону нравились все до единого.

Вечер друзья встретили в компании пива, неплохой еды из ближайшего ресторана, просмотром телевизора и дружеских объятий на диване.

Джон больше не делал никаких лишних жестов в сторону друга. Эл – отличный человек, недаром он был почти что лучшим другом, но он заслуживал кого-то лучшего, чем Джон, чьи метания могли причинить только боль.

- А ты?.. – спросил Джон осторожно, боясь ранить.

- М? Что? – Эл приобнял друга.

- Был кто-то еще… ну, после того?

- Были. Знаешь, я все искал идеал как любой, себя уважающий романтик, но понял, что идеала не существует. И знаешь что?

- Что?

- Я чертовски этому рад.

Джон сделал глоток из бутылки и прижался к мужчине.

- У меня был друг, - начал он. - Сложный человек, очень умный, но довольно холодный.

- Твой…

- Нет! То есть… все сложно, Эл. Он мой друг, но у него не все дома.

- Чудненько. Тащи его к нам, сделаем из него конфетку и вручим тебе, перевязанного ленточкой.

- Эл, я серьезно, у него большие проблемы. Я не должен был бы говорить этого…

- Но?

- Но я хочу помочь ему. Ты себе не представляешь, что с ним творится.

- Расскажи, может, что придумаю.

- Не знаю, правильно ли это – все-таки не моя тайна…

- Джонни, при всей своей любви к болтовне, я могила в отношении тайн пациентов и друзей. Он…

- Что? Он умен, он гениален.

- Он красив?

Джон моргнул, пропустив удар сердца.

- Д-да… не знаю. Это имеет значение? – он повернул голову к другу.

- О-о-о, - понял тот, - я присутствую при глобальном событии.

- Эл, хватит, - Джон отвернулся, пряча пунцовое от смущения лицо в полумраке комнаты. - Это не то, что ты думаешь.

- Конечно, не то, - согласился Эл. - Было бы то… Впрочем, продолжай.

- В общем… Назовем его Дик… Так вот, Дик – сомнамбула с нарушением нейронов в головном мозгу…

Ночь прошла без сна – друзья говорили до утра и даже по пути на работу, перебрав сотни видов медицинских фактов, обсудив все симптомы, но пришли к выводу, что решать нужно с пациентом. И хотя Джон заверил, что друг Дик никогда не приедет к доктору на прием, он мог бы выслушать рекомендации через Джона… наверное.

- Наверное? То есть как наверное? Он твой друг или нет?

- Он… друг, да, но…

- Так, ясно, можешь не продолжать. Поговори с нашим Волшебником – мужик знает о мозгах и сексе буквально все.

- Ему ли не знать с его-то тремя детишками.

- Говорят, у Элис будет двойня, так что четырьмя, но это не важно. Док – почти как тот Док из сериала, только действительно док.

- Поговорю. Ну, до вечера? Меня ждут маленькие пациенты.

- До вечера. Крис, солнышко, сколько у меня сегодня?

Вечером следующего дня, когда Джон наслаждался своим первым выходным от работы днем, в дверь дома позвонили.

- Я открою! - раздался крик Эла.

- Доктор Александр Миллер? - спросил высокий элегантный мужчина.

- Он самый, - Эл профессиональным взглядом окинул гостя. - Должен сказать, что несмотря на свою вселенскую доброту, сэр, на дому я все же не принимаю, но…

- Нет нужды, доктор Ми…

- У Вас хроническое? – Эл жестом пригласил гостя войти, закрыл за ним дверь, не переставая говорить. - Все-таки многие пациенты так нетерпеливы, а я так неравнодушен к их страданиям, что я принимаю их… иногда… Проходите, не стесняйтесь, - Эл указал на гостиную. – Вижу, что у Вас что-то серьезное. Нет-нет, все нормально, - остановил он не начавшуюся речь гостя. - Так уж и быть, помогу, но в понедельник навестите меня в клинике. Верю, что Вы не побеспокоили бы меня в выходные, потому делаю вывод, что у Вас срочно. Болит, зудит, сыпь, язвы?

- Нет…

- Отлично! Обожаю пациентов, у которых почти все в порядке. Почти – иначе Вы бы не пришли к доктору. Что ж, ради Ваших прекрасных глаз я готов осмотреть Вас немедленно, чтобы восстановить баланс душевных сил и здорового мужского организма. Снимайте штаны.

- Что, простите? – гость схватился за ручку зонта-трости с такой силой, что побелели пальцы.

- Штаны, дорогой гость, штаны. Я, конечно, чудо-доктор, но лечить сквозь них я не умею. Вы желаете здесь или в кабинете?

- Вы можете меня выслушать? - гость вздернул подбородок и сверкнул синими глазами.

- Конечно-конечно! – засиял Эл. - Значит, проблемы глубже? Понимаю.

- Мне нужен доктор Уотсон, доктор Миллер. Он живет с Вами?

- Доктор Уотсон? У Вас заболел ребенок? Что же Вы раньше не…

- Эл, кто там? – со второго этажа по лестнице спустился Джон. - Майкрофт? – и тут же схватился за перила, побледнев. – Что случилось?

- Майкрофт? Красивое имя, - Эл взглянул на друга и перевел взгляд на гостя. - Досточтимый господин спрашивал тебя. Джонни, раз ты его знаешь, так и принимай с рук на руки, я поднимусь к себе, если он не пришел навестить меня лично. Доброго вечера… Майкрофт, - Эл кивнул невозмутимому гостю и взбежал по лестнице наверх.

- Майкрофт, зачем Вы здесь? Что случилось? – Джон даже не заметил ни болтовни друга, ни его самого.

- Случился новый приступ, - сообщил Холмс, глядя на лестницу. - Энергичный доктор, - пробормотал он. - Никогда бы не подумал, что Вы способны найти общий язык с таким… м-м-м…

- Он всегда такой, - отмахнулся Джон. - Золотой человек, когда говорит, платиновый – когда молчит. Так что с Шерлоком? Он в порядке?

- Мы можем присесть, если позволите? – Майкрофт осмотрел гостиную.

- Да, конечно! – заволновался Джон, опустившись на диван.

- В общем… квартира пострадала…

- Боже мой!

- Нет-нет, все уже ремонтируют, Шерлок в полной безопасности…

- Где он? Что с ним? Он не ранен?

- С ним все в порядке – пара царапин…

- Я выезжаю немедленно! - Джон вскочил под недоуменным взглядом Майкрофта и тут же осознал, как нелепо он выглядит.

- Джон, успокойтесь, - попросил севший в кресло Холмс. - Шерлок живет у меня, он…

- Снова? Стало хуже? Насколько?

- Намного, - коротко и емко обрисовал ситуацию Майкрофт. - Намного хуже, опаснее, сложнее.

- Вы его?.. То есть, с ним?.. В общем…

- Боже упаси! – шепотом возмутился Холмс. - Джон, я понимаю, что просить Вас вернуться бесполезно…

- Я готов ехать немедленно!

- В этом пока нет необходимости… Видите ли, есть трудности…

- К черту трудности, я еду!

- Он не хочет Вас видеть.

Джон потрясенно застыл, глупо открыв рот. Вот оно что, значит…

- Тогда… - он облизнул внезапно ставшие сухими губы. - Тогда зачем Вы приехали? Для чего сказали, что с ним?

- Чтобы убедиться в том, что Вы поступите правильно, невзирая на его слова и решения, - ответил Майкрофт. – Шерлок импульсивен, несдержан, зачастую просто невоспитан, но его сложно сдержать в узде, если он сам этого не хочет.

- А он хочет? – растерялся Джон, и тут же обозлился. - Какого черта он тогда приказал мне уехать? Во что он играет?

- В нелепую игру, названия которой я не придумал. Джон, я прислал смс, но когда Вы не ответили…

- Я сменил сим-карту, хотел уехать навсегда, все забыть. Глупо, знаю…

- Вовсе нет, и я был не вправе тревожить Вас, но рискнул, потому что Вы его друг.

- Которого он выставил за дверь.

Майкрофт отвел глаза. Конечно, извиняться за брата – дело не то, что извиниться самому брату. Джон представил себе тот кошмар, что творился с Шерлоком, тот ужас, через который пришлось снова пройти его брату… он же не?..

- А вы с ним точно?..

- Нет, Джон, - категорично заявил Майкрофт. - Шерлок мой брат. У меня небольшая проблема с его аксессуарами…

- Что?

- Его наручники и ремни остались в квартире, а там сейчас ремонт. Я предложил альтернативу, но Вы же понимаете, чем все кончилось.

- Боже… - Джон ощутил озноб. Значит, Майкрофт снова помог так, как умел и как делал раньше. Ужасно, когда старший брат идет на такое ради младшего.

Джон нервно передернул плечами – он-то точно не стал бы так помогать Гарри, но то Гарри, а то Шерлок, у которого не просто не все дома, но и тараканы в голове таких размеров, что страшно в нее лезть. Как было бы проще, если бы Шерлок понимал, что секс – не мучение, не кара небесная, а удовольствие, а мастурбация – не грех, но и способ снять напряжение и дать мозгу отдых. Чем ему не угодил такой процесс? Ладно, не хочет секса, но ведь руками же поработать не проблема.

- Тогда что Вы хотите от меня? – Джон взглянул на сосредоточенного Холмса.

- Не поверите, но я впервые не знаю, что я бы хотел, - ответил тот. - Я хочу здоровья своему брату, я хочу, чтобы он вылечился или же чтобы обрел душевное равновесие; я хочу, чтобы он понял, что то, что с ним происходит – отчасти и его вина; я хочу, чтобы Вы, Джон, вернулись и… впрочем, я не в праве даже просить Вас.

- Если я приеду, будет скандал. Уверен, что он собрал мои вещи в коробки.

- Не успел.

- Ах, да, простите. Забыл. Он точно в порядке?

- Абсолютно, помимо прочего. Можете приехать ко мне.

- Боже упаси! - Джон даже не понял, что слова вырвались с таким неожиданным для обоих жаром, что могли задеть Холмса за живое, но тот лишь вздернул брови и усмехнулся.

- Я Вас испугал?

- Н-нет… не в этом дело, - Джон запнулся, смутившись. - Простите, я не это имел в виду. Я…

- Все нормально, Джон. Этим меня не задеть, уверяю Вас, - Майкрофт поднялся и поправил пиджак. - Что ж… думаю, мне пора.

- Но Вы же не можете вот так просто приехать, влезть в мою жизнь, испортить мне отдых и начинающиеся отношения, сказав, что с Шерлоком проблема! - не выдержал Джон.

Майкрофт обернулся, удивленно глядя на него.

- Отношения? – слегка заинтересованно переспросил Холмс. - Вы быстро сдаетесь, Джон. Или это тактический ход?

- Я не… Это не… - Джон ощутил прилив крови к щекам. - Вы все не так поняли, я не это имел в виду…

- Не нужно оправданий, Джон, - вежливо остановил поток мыслей Майкрофт. – Я узнал все, что было необходимо. Думаю, теперь я могу вернуться в Лондон. Всего доброго.

Когда за ним закрылась дверь, с лестницы медленно стек Эл – как будто превратился в лужу на втором этаже и собрался воедино уже на первом – до странности задумчивый, необычайно молчаливый и даже какой-то на себя непохожий.

- Майкрофт… - повторил он имя старшего Холмса. - Красивое имя. Твой друг?

- Не друг, старший брат моего друга. То есть… в общем, это сложно, Эл.

- А ты не будешь против, если я?..

Джон недоуменно взглянул на друга.

- Ты о чем? Ты что?!

- А что? Ты видел эти глаза, Джонни? А эти губы? А пальцы? У меня мурашки по коже от этих пальцев, стоит только представить их на себе. Ничего, что я так откровенно фантазирую?

- Эл, он не из таких, - попытался остудить пыл друга Джон.

- Н-да? – засомневался тот. - Я практически залез к нему в трусы, Джонни, а он и бровью не повел. Это моя работа, вообще-то, лазить в трусы, но он – это нечто фантастическое. И, кстати, он из таких.

- У него сложные отношения, - не сдавался Джон. - Я вообще сомневаюсь, что у него есть хотя бы какие-то отношения, а ты мечтаешь о его трусах.

- Не о его трусах, а о том, что в них, - поправил невозмутимый Эл. - И слава богу, что он не мой пациент, потому что у меня железное правило…

- Не спать с пациентами? Это правило любого врача.

- Не спать? Да ты с ума сошел! Если бы я не спал с пациентами время от времени, я был бы самым несчастным в мире геем! Я сплю с теми, кто уже выбыл из списка моих пациентов, так что я чту законы морали и всего прочего. И мне нравится это имя – Майкрофт… Есть в нем что-то такое… не знаю… мягкое.

- Мягкое, - фыркнул Джон, вспомнив должность Холмса. - Эл, поверь мне, этот человек слишком сложен даже просто для общения.

- Джонни, ты потрясающе слеп, прости за откровенность! Ты не видишь того, что говорят глаза и губы, а эти глаза и эти губы сказали мне все, что мне нужно. Ты точно не против, если я с ним?..

- Эл, бога ради! Нет, я не против, но я тебя предупредил.

- Спасибо, - Эл обнял друга и чмокнул в лоб. - Джонни, если бы у нас с тобой что-то могло быть, я бы даже не взглянул на самого шикарного мужчину мира, но ты мой друг, я люблю тебя, я знаю, что ты любишь меня, но мы только друзья, между нами пропасть, а я хочу сохранить мост над ней.

- Ты сам отказался… Черт, Эл, прости, - Джон уткнулся лбом в грудь Эла и обнял его. – Прости. Я бы хотел, очень бы хотел…

- Но твое сердце занято, я понимаю, - мягко вставил Эл. - Не говори ничего, не надо, Джонни. Пусть все останется как есть, только позволь мне попытаться тоже найти своего человека.

Джон промолчал, чувствуя, как горят щеки от стыда и поджимаются губы в горькой улыбке. Эл недостоин таких мучений, Эл достоин самого горячего чувства, Эл достоин лучшего мужчины на земле.

- И кто у нас шикарный мужчина? – Джон поднял голову.

- Знаешь, это сложно, - задумчиво ответил золотоволосый викинг, поглаживая друга по спине неторопливыми движениями. - Я сперва думал, что Брэд Питт, но потом увидел Джонни Дэппа. Но вообще знаешь, кажется, я запал на Рис-Майерса – молодой, возмутительно красивый, весь такой дикий, как жеребец…

- Они не геи.

- Джонни, ты опять мне все портишь!

Эл шутливо толкнул друга в здоровое плечо и развернулся к лестнице, продолжая перечислять известные имена и фамилии актеров, певцов и музыкантов.

Фамилию Майкрофта он так и не спросил, хотя Джон точно знал – все те, на кого клал глаз Эл, обычно оказывались стопроцентными геями. Эл был как детектор ориентации, а это означало очень большие проблемы для обоих Холмсов. Майкрофт был стоек, но даже он мог бы сорваться. Нужно было как-то затащить Шерлока в клинику на прием к доктору или приехать самому.

- Ты уверен, что он асексуал? Это большая редкость.

- Он сам так считает и да, он не большой любитель секса и уж тем более он и пальцем к себе не притрагивается, чтобы снять напряжение. Я даже не в курсе, были ли у него поллюции в юношестве.

Доктор Калдер задумчиво покрутил в пальцах карандаш, хмурясь.

- Но он отреагировал на тебя?

- Я бы так не сказал, что…

- Он поцеловал тебя, хотя никого больше не целовал до тебя?

- Я бы так не сказал, но…

- Ты можешь сказать хоть что-нибудь наверняка?

- У него проблема.

- Это и так ясно.

Джон чувствовал себя нашкодившим юнцом у отца в кабинете, хотя у его отца не было кабинета и уж тем более таких вопросов отец Джона сыну никогда бы не задал.

- Я понимаю, лучше привести его, но он не особо любит врачей.

- Недоверие может быть симптомом болезни.

- Это не то, чтобы недоверие, скорее просто… он называет себя социопатом.

- Вот как?

- Высокоактивным, если это уточнение что-то дает.

- Абсолютно ничего, кроме того, что пациент умен и признает наличие у себя проблем с общением. И как этот Дик вел себя с тобой? Опиши мне каждую деталь.

Джон описывал, мучительно краснея, но стараясь не упускать ни единой детали – ни стонов, ни слез, ни агонии, ни даже собственных рук на члене друга и реакции на все это.

- А ты как? – новый вопрос застал Джона врасплох. С одной стороны, Шерлок вызывал сочувствие, с другой – уважение, не имеющее к его половой жизни отношения, с третьей стороны, Шерлок был симпатичен просто как человек, как мужчина, как…

- Он мой друг, - выдохнул Джон единственный безопасный ответ.

- Которому ты мастурбировал, - жестко, но справедливо ответил доктор. - Дело в том, Джон, что твой Дик ответил именно на твои прикосновения, он пришел к тебе сам. Пусть даже для проведения какого-то эксперимента. Он раскрывается таким образом, ему нужен контакт. Возможно, в его мозгу происходят некие реакции, Дик связывает облегчение от боли с тобой сознательно, хотя старательно это игнорирует. А возможно, что я бы предположил с уверенностью в девяносто девять процентов, Дик ищет замену чему-то.

- То есть?

- Или кому-то. С кем он жил? Кто его родители? У него есть братья или сестры? Ты что-то знаешь об этом?

Джон мысленно застонал, но затряс головой. Если выдать Шерлока, значит, выдать Майкрофта, их семейную тайну, а старший Холмс за такое откровение Джону голову свернет. На кону его репутация, его лицо, а тут инцест. За такое по головке точно не погладят – Британия, может, и толерантна к геям, но за инцест тут можно получить срок.

- Я не знаю, - ответил Джон, трясясь как от озноба. - А такое возможно?

- Отрицание сексуальности? Возможно. Психологическая травма в детстве, как следствие – нарушение связи нейронов в мозгу.

- Проще говоря, его переклинило?

- Вроде того, хотя формулировка не точна. Его заклинило. Был какой-то стабилизирующий объект – может быть, игрушка, может быть, член семьи, к которому Дик испытывал неосознанное влечение, а когда объект стал недоступен, Дик не смог с этим бороться, мозг сдался, связи нарушились. Как результат – Дик потерял интерес с половой стороне жизни, не найдя замены объекту привязки. Он мог искать его, но… Я думаю, что он нашел и потому начал раскрываться, - доктор выразительно взглянул на Джона.

- Во мне? Я – замена объекта?

- Не исключено. Ставлю годовую зарплату, что первая его так называемая любовь, его альфа-объект был мужчиной, именно поэтому Дик связал тебя, твои прикосновения с ним, с его образом и его помощью. Джон, ты в порядке? Дик – это точно реально существующий мужчина? Ты понимаешь, что это мог быть инцест? Отец или брат, может быть, кузен…

- Это… Да, спасибо, док, я все понимаю. То есть… В общем, не против выпить сегодня? Не платить же мне за консультацию.

- Я не пью, меня дома ждет беременная жена - думаю, твой шумный друг уже наболтал про всю мою жизнь, а так – можешь заказать пиццу. Жена в последнее время занимается детьми, на меня времени нет, питаюсь подножным кормом, а когда родятся двойняшки, я вообще стану тенью самого себя.

- Хорошо. Спасибо. С меня пицца.

- Обращайся, если что.

От Калдера Джон вышел почти окрыленный и воодушевленный. Шерлок в самом деле зациклился – это нужно было понять раньше, ответ был под самым носом – Шерлок не зря постоянно твердил, что люди смотрят, но ничего не видят и не замечают. Шерлок изначально связал свое состояние с братом, от него одного ждал и получал помощь, а когда Майкрофт сделал довольно жестокую попытку сбросить с себя ответственность за состояние младшего брата, у того произошел мозговой коллапс, реле заклинило, плата перегорела, проводки отлетели. Шерлок просто не знал, как и что сделать, поэтому нашел простой и единственно возможный выход – отдалиться от всего и своего рода наказать себя за решение брата. Майкрофт, снова вызвавшись помочь Шерлоку на днях, сделал только хуже. Конечно, им руководила любовь к брату, забота, искреннее желание помочь, но Шерлок, несмотря на всю свою гениальность, не мог связать помощь брата в прошлом, тогда же – отказ брата от нее, а теперь - снова помощь на раз, чтобы потом снова получить отказ. Шерлок доверился – Джон готов был сам поставить уже свою годовую зарплату, если б таковая ему светила, на то, что Джон стал первым, кому Шерлок доверился за все его годы жизни с адом в голове. Шерлок точно никогда и никого не стал бы целовать, он не стал бы ложиться рядом, делать попытки сблизиться. Ему была нужна не столько помощь, сколько ощущение защиты как в детстве, когда он приходил к брату. В детстве Шерлок не понимал или понимал, но не придавал значения различиям между любовью к брату и любовью к родителям. Может быть даже, это было чувство привязанности, а не любви. Шерлоку было нужно чувство плеча рядом, тихая гавань в бурю – все то, что ищут все люди, хоть гениальные, хоть не очень.

Могло ли быть так, что выгнав Джона, Шерлок поступал точно так же, как когда-то Майкрофт по отношению к нему – отдалив альфа-объект, чтобы не привязываться? То, что Шерлок испугался, Джон и тогда понимал, просто нужен был человек, который бы подтвердил догадки, расставил все по своим местам и дал пинка в правильном направлении.

Не уедь Джон тогда, был бы грандиозный скандал, но Калдер прав – Шерлок пришел бы снова, не в следующую ночь, так через одну, через неделю, но пришел бы, нужно было перетерпеть ради здоровья самого Шерлока, но Джон, по природе своей человек, не выносивший скандалов, предпочел не доводить дела до ругани и уехал. По сути, в разуме Шерлока закрепилась еще одна деталь – доверять нельзя, очередная попытка контакта провалилась, потому снова произошел приступ.

Джон думал о решении весь день, даже когда осматривал своих маленьких пациентов. Шерлок не сможет жить спокойно, не сможет доверять, никогда не станет чуточку теплее в отношениях; Шерлок вообще не нуждается в каких бы то ни было отношениях – он и сам это говорил, но если так, если он ждет контакта хотя бы какого-то, а он не глупый человек, ему одному рано или поздно не справиться, да и кто поручится за то, что приступы не станут сложнее, мучительнее, ведь дело не столько в естественных желаниях его тела, сколько в поврежденном разуме… если таковое применимо по отношению к гениальному мозгу детектива. Словом, если Шерлок сможет, а Джон захочет, у них может что-то и выйти, только сможет ли Шерлок, а главное – захочет ли сам Джон быть постоянной заменой Майкрофту. Ведь очевидно же, что Шерлок испытывает сильные чувства и эмоции именно по отношению к брату. Друга и соседа он терпит как минимум и незначительно подстраивается под соседство как максимум. Ни о каких чувствах или боже упаси любви речь никогда не зайдет – Шерлок человек очень сложный, а Джон нуждается не только в сексе, но и в поцелуях, нежности, объятиях, беседе. Нельзя же спать с беспомощным, спящим и неизлечимо больным в такое время мужчиной? Или можно? А как к этому отнесся бы сам Шерлок? А что было бы потом, если бы такое случилось?

Джон осмотрел уши девочки и набросал рецепт, продолжая думать о своем.

- Скажи спасибо доктору, Ширли, - молодая мама сняла дочку с кушетки и улыбнулась Джону.

- Спасибо, - девчушка смущенно отвела глаза и спряталась за маму.

- На здоровье, - улыбнулся и Джон.

А ведь у него тоже могла бы быть такая вот милая дочка, красивая жена, очень даже возможно, что мог бы появиться и сын – весь в отца, гордость и честь семьи, а тут друг-гей, от которого невозможно отвести глаз, невыносимый, но отчего-то дорогой сердцу сосед – молодой мужчина с такой проблемой, что волосы встают дыбом, и брат соседа – человек высоких моральных принципов, однако же готовый ради брата почти на все. Трудно остаться в здравом уме при таком дурдоме.

От Джона все чего-то хотят и никто не поинтересуется, чего же хочет сам Джон.

- …доктор, - раздался голос той мамы с девочкой.

- Привет, Шейла! Привет, Ширли! У-у-ух, как выросла! – загремел добродушный голос Эла в коридоре. Кажется, судя по довольному смеху девочки, Эл сгреб ребенка в объятия и с удовольствием тискал ее. Воистину – Эла пытались соблазнить мамы, папы, дети, геи, гетеро и прочие вариации. Его любили до умопомрачения, на него молились, а вот Джон… - Ладно, не шали, кроха! Все, беги к маме.

- Пока, Эл!

- Пока, Шейла. Джон, конец рабочего дня, чего сидишь? – дверь в кабинет открылась, впуская викинга внутрь. Золото волос и яркая голубизна глаз мужчины почти ослепили Джона. – Что, хорош? – догадался Эл.

- Слов нет, - вырвалось у Джона. - То есть… ладно, ты и сам это знаешь.

- Знаю и без зазрения совести этим пользуюсь, - самодовольно, но по-доброму оскалил зубы Эл. - Как насчет завалиться сегодня в паб или в клуб? Кстати, в городе есть очень неплохой гей-бар, знаешь, мальчики-официанты в крошечных передничках и плавках, кругом полуголые мужские тела, запах секса, пота, адреналина, презервативов, музыка… - Эл покачал тазом в плавных движениях. – Мы могли бы просто отдохнуть, может, ты бы нашел какого-нибудь паренька, а? Не отказывайся сразу – хотя бы подумай.

- Эл, я… - Джон отвел глаза.

- Серьезно, Джонни, тебе нужно отвлечься от Лондона, от этого своего соседа. Кстати, а я говорил, кто ко мне сегодня заглянул на огонек? Ох, эти глаза – мне срочно нужен мальчик, а лучше два, чтобы забыть эти глаза и эти пальцы. Да и потом, Джонни, ты не затворник, ты нормальный мужчина, тебе нужно раз в день получить свою порцию аппетитно…

- Кто? – перебил Джон, уловив какой-то общий смысл в болтовне друга.

- Что кто? Да кто угодно! Ты красивый мужчина, ты зрелый, умн…

- Кто заходил? Кто сегодня к тебе заходил?

- Та небесная красота, что нагрянула вчера – глазки, губки, пальчики… Джонни, понятия не имею, откуда ты его взял, но знай, что если что, я тебе по-черному завидую.

- Эл, кто заходил? Майкрофт?

- Вечно забываю его имя. Красивое, правда? Такое… м-м-м… сильное, но нежное. Как шелковая удавка или бархатные наручники. Богом клянусь, Джонни, я бы не против оказаться в таких нар…

- Майкрофт заходил к тебе? И для чего?

Эл пристально взглянул на друга.

- Может, ты сильно удивишься, Джонни, но я тут властитель членов и вагин. Вот будь я андрологом… хотя нет, я уже говорил, что даже от членов нужно немного отдыхать, хотя я люблю члены, я обожаю чле… Джонни, ты что? – Эл внезапно перебил сам себя, глядя на открывшего рот Джона.

- И что у него? – выдохнул тот. – Хотя нет, лучше не говори,- тут же замахал Джон руками.

- У него о-о-очень, - коротко и емко ответил викинг, поиграв бровями. – Слушай, а у него нет дружка или еще одного брата, или…

- Эл, хватит, - попросил Джон, вспомнив о том, что у Майкрофта в самом деле был брат, что этот брат не давал покоя ни уму Джона, ни уже сердцу, что этот брат влезал ужом в душу, бередил старые раны, разрывал все мечты о жене и детишках в клочья, все переворачивал с ног на голову, въедался в кожу и… он в самом деле был. Просто был и точка. Гениальный, одинокий и не нуждающийся в спутнике, великолепный, странный, взбалмошный, чертовски притягательный и… пугливый от своих желаний, от болезни, понять которую никто не мог, от боли и нежелания справляться с ней самостоятельно. Шерлок просто был. Был всем. И жаль, что Джону потребовалось столько времени, чтобы понять, что другого Шерлока ему не надо, что Шерлоку нельзя меняться, что шло бы все к черту – все его недовольство, молчание сутками, игнорирование соседа, пальба по стенам в четыре утра, взрывы реактивов на кухне, никотиновые пластыри по три-четыре на руке за раз, нелепые наручники, царапины на груди, слезы… Джон прошел ад Афганистана, пройдет еще и ад совместного проживания с Шерлоком – судьба, видно, такая. В конце концов, Джон доктор, нужно когда-то прийти, хлопнуть рукой по столу и заявить, что отныне все изменится, что он приложит все усилия, чтобы вылечить друга, что Майкрофт, каким бы он там ни был политиканом, интриганом и прочим нехорошим человеком, все же родной брат, что родной брат не должен вот так помогать младшему – это неправильно. А Джон может, Джон никто Шерлоку, он останется никем – в лучшем случае просто другом, в худшем – врагом номер два или три, в зависимости от того, кто для Шерлока на первом месте – Майкрофт или Мориарти, но как доктор Джон приложит все усилия и сдвинет гору, если придется, переборет упрямство друга, а если придется, привяжет его, закует в кандалы или же зацелует до смерти, но добьется результата. Шерлок стоит того, чтобы за него бороться. Не за него самого, как за человека, хотя и это тоже, а за гения, за одного… за самого лучшего детектива, черт возьми! – Эл, я думаю, я не пойду с тобой в клуб, бар или куда-то еще,- Джон поднялся и аккуратно положил стетоскоп на стол.

- Уходишь, - понял тот. – Джон, если он того стоит… это ведь твой друг? Тебя поэтому так трясет?

- Это мой друг. Калдер дал подсказку, я собираюсь вылечить друга. Если не вылечить, то хотя бы рискнуть попробовать одно средство.

- Калдер – бриллиант психотерапии и сексопатологии, я предупреждал. Один ходячий бриллиант – Ви опасается, что его выкрадут и продадут в Штаты.

- Эл…

Джон тяжко вздохнул, как будто примеряясь – смогут ли плечи вынести взваливаемый на них крест, не сломается ли солдат от непосильной ноши.

- Я понимаю, Джонни.

- Кстати, все-таки, а зачем приходил Майкрофт?

- Дал понять, что если я насчет тебя серьезно, мне крупно повезло, - без улыбки ответил Эл. – А еще так же дал понять, что если я рискну хотя бы мысленно тебя обидеть, он оторвет мне мошонку. В жизни не встречал такого мужчины, Джонни! – добавил он более воодушевленно. – У него даже через брюки ощущается такой…

- Он угрожал? – нахмурился Джон.

- Он был как патока для депиляции, как лучший кожаный ошейник для…

- Все, я понял. Эл, он опасный человек.

- Мы поняли друг друга, только я сказал, что нас с тобой ничто не связывает, что у тебя своя жизнь и что мы просто живем вместе. Я сказал что-то не так? Судя по тому, как блестели эти топазы глаз, мой ответ его удовлетворил, хотя я удовлетворил бы его гораздо лучше слов.

- Эл… - Джон подошел к другу и обнял его. - Сил нет, как мне стыдно, но я должен уехать, все бросить, бросить… тебя… опять…

- Если он того стоит, а он стоит того, тогда в добрый путь, Джонни, - напутствовал Эл. – Домой и собираться? – предложил он.

- Домой, - кивнул Джон, вытащив телефон. – Я только отправлю смс.

- Джонни, а у тебя, случаем, нет телефона этой небесной красоты с флоггером вместо голоса, а?

Джон на миг прикрыл глаза – Эл сам очаровывал с разбегу, а уж когда он очаровывался сам, это означало, что Эл ни перед чем не остановится и своего добьется. Было бы интересно посмотреть, как бы он собирался добиваться входа в самую неприступную крепость Британии, но Джон не хотел даже думать о старшем брате Шерлока в таком ключе. Может, человек он и сложный, но… да кто его знает, в самом деле. Пусть.

- Есть, но дать не могу – сам понимаешь, - Джон быстро набирал текст.

- Как и всегда, - едва слышно проворчал Эл.

- Что?

- Ничего. Увижу еще раз, упру у него визитку.

- Еще раз? – Джон окончательно оторвался от телефона.

- Джонни, ты видел эти…

- Я понял. Переедешь в Лондон?

- На пару дней или неделю. Я все еще на отдыхе, меня в клинике и быть-то не должно, так что… Кстати, хочу взглянуть на твоего друга, из-за которого ты меня бросаешь. Нет, все нормально, Джонни, я только посмотрю – на него я не претендую.

Джон дописал текст и отправил смс, думая о том, во что может вылиться такое любопытство Эла. Шерлок будет в ярости, Майкрофт…

Да черт с ними всеми, решил Джон, мысленно махнув на все рукой. Давно уже пора плыть по течению – с Холмсами никаких сил не хватит, если плыть против.

- Поезд, билеты, гостиница, - решил Джон.

- Чур, я у прохода! - Эл обнял друга, мельком взглянул в его телефон и тут же умчался собирать вещи.

- О, го-о-осподи, - вздохнул Джон. – И что теперь делать?

Впереди ждал Лондон, Майкрофт, Эл, надежно прикрывающий тыл старого друга и одна непрекращающаяся головная боль одного гениального строптивца.


End file.
